My Little Patria
by Mistakenamber01
Summary: Enjolras is a single dad and Eponine is a school teacher what will happen when they meet? Major AU Movie cast les miserables characters
1. Chapter 1

**so this is major au and movie cast only will update if i see 5 reviews for chapter ****solo anyways enjoy and comment and like it will make me really happy...33 mistakenamber01**

**disclaimer i dont own les miserables **

Monday

It had been a warm spring morning when 24 year old Sebastian Enjolras was awaken with a ball on sunshine jumping on his bed greeting him.

"Good morning papa' Belle said cheerfully.

"Good morning my little patria" Enjolras replied grabbing her and kissing her on both cheeks "Gross papa" she said as she wiped her cheek with her hand he laughed "Well come on my little patria we must get you ready so you wont be late for your first day on school" Belle looked a little sad which made Enjolras worry "what's wrong patria?"

''I miss my old school papa and my friends" she said sadly

"I know you do belle but maybe you will make new friends at your new school im sorry my job makes us move constantly" The fact was Enjolras was a journalist who focus on topics such as politics and how the government was corrupt and so he had to move constantly so he can keep up with his work.

"Its ok papa come on we are going to be late for school" Enjolras replied. As soon as they got ready and ate breakfast they headed out the door they walked about a 4 blocks until the reached the school it was an all private school he wanted the best for his daughter they reached the gates of the school and entered and saw many children playing and running around Enjolras saw Belle face light up.

"Come on papa we don't want to be late"she giggled as she dragged him towards the classroom when they were inside he saw many children and there parents inside huddled in a semi circle towards the front of the room both father and daughter went to see what the rucuss was about and that's when he saw her…

"Good morning everyone it's a pleasure to me you all my name is Eponine Jordette you may call me , Ms.J, or even Eponine I really don't mind at all" she said cheerfully.

"Here your child will be safe and well kept in my hands if you have any questions for fill free to ask I don't mind at all class will begin in a few minutes so I will leave you all so you can bid well to your children"she said placing her brown satchel and purple clutch on her desk Eponine was always liked teaching she was always excited to teach the fresh young minds that entered the room she scanned the room until she saw a small young girl with blond sunshine hair and bright blue eyes walking towards her "Well hello there sweetheart whats your name?" Eponine asked the litlle girl blushed "Well…well my name in Belle Enjolras" she said

"Well that's a pretty nice name for a pretty girl like you " Eponine replied sweetly "wheres your mamam or papa?" she asked

"Well hes right over there looking at those books you have near your desk " "Well them lets go see what hes up to" she held her hand out belle shyly took it.

Enjolras had been watching them during there whole interaction between and his daughter while he was "looking" at the book shelf not really paying any attention to it as he saw them approaching he couldn't help it he stare at the school teacher she was beautiful with the pastel yellow dress she had that hugged her curves nicely and her hair that was pinned in a loose bun leaving a few stands to frame her face and he couldn't help but smirk when he saw her dimples he looked into her eyes which were filled of shades of coffee brown Eponine caught they young man staring at her and she couldn't help to stare at him back his blue eyes made her fell like she was seeing right through her as if she was transparent but she didn't back down from a challenge it was blue vs. brown Eponine never faltering once at his gaze he on the other hand was surprised she didn't look away it was as if both of them were fighting for dominance he reluctantly averted his gaze towards Belle she was such a beauty she had her fathers hair color and eyes but had her mothers smile and cheekbones he thought about belle mother he could feel nothing but remorse he brushed that thought off as he heard Eponine say '"M'sieur Enjolras it's a pleasure meeting you" Eponine said shaking his hand

"It's a pleasure as well' he replied "Well excuse me I must go I will be picking up Belle later on" but as he turned to leave he dropped some books that were on the shelf near him he helped picked them up he couldn't help but look at the book titles ranging from 'catcher and the rye' to 'Phantom of the Opera" until he picked up the last book and saw his personal favorite the "Republic" by Plato so she was into books she was different from other girls he thought he said goodbye to both of them and left


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed/follow/favorite this story you guys really made my day! I would also like to thank GirL0vesDoom for being my beta reader you should check out her work she is a really good writer so anyway enjoy the story**

* * *

He was late to work! Enjolras was never late. What was happening to him? He tried to go unnoticed but he was stopped by his friends. "Enjolras you're late!" Marius said.

"What's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Joly asked.

"Some wine and say what's going on?" Grantaire suggested. Even if you were not suppose to drink at the office, Grantaire would find a way to sneak it in.

"Nothing's wrong. Get on to work and leave me alone. I'd rather not talk." Enjolras glared at his friends.

"Well, well, well, seems to me that the marble has cracked! " Grantaire smirked.

"Nothing is wrong, Grantaire. Please let me be. I must get to work." Enjolras replied, irritated. He walked to his office and slammed the door. What was wrong with him? He tried to clear his thoughts by doing his work.

Enjolras got out of work early to pick up his daughter from school. He parked by the gates and stood by his cherry red mustang, leaning on his car with his sleeves rolled up. His tie hung loosely and his blonde hair was slightly tousled. He could feel that was getting attention from many women and tried to hide his blush.

He heard the bell ring and saw his daughter running up to him. "Hello papa!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello my little patria" He smiled and offered the little girl his hand. "Ready to go home?" He asked. Belle nodded and took his outstretched arm in her hands.

As Eponine watched them both leave in the car, she couldn't help but blush while thinking about how handsome he was with his chiseled jaw structure and his striking blue eyes, and not to mention his golden hair. Snap out of it, Eponine! You're getting ahead of yourself! She shook the thought off and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

**I know its short, had a bit of a writers block I would really love your suggestions so fill free to comment byeeeeeeee**


End file.
